


Satisfied

by Adaarling



Series: College LamsBurr AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Competition, M/M, Polyamory, Trans Aaron Burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaarling/pseuds/Adaarling
Summary: John and Aaron get competitive. Alex is continually blessed.





	

They're in the library, which was admittedly a poor choice on their part, but it's so hard for John to remember why this is a bad idea when Alex looks so pretty with his mouth stretched around his cock. He had been fidgeting for the entire time that John had been studying for his first test of the year, and when John jokingly suggested giving him something to do, Alex hadn't hesitated in dropping to his knees. John's concentration had been shot to hell after that, and it didn't take long for Alex to get his pants undone and start putting those pretty lips to good use. The fact that they're in the library of all places must be doing something for Alex, who seems a tad bit more enthusiastic than normal, but John is floating a million miles under the pleasure to remember exactly why this is a bad idea.

Of course, that's when reality comes back to bite him in the ass.

"He likes it when you hold him there."

John startles so badly, he's surprised that he didn't accidentally make Alex bite down. Which would have been tragic on multiple levels. Instead, he catches Alex's eyes skittering off to the side in panic before visibly relaxing. John turns his head to the side and groans in annoyance.

"What do you want, Burr?"

Burr raises his eyebrows at him. "I was unaware that the library was off limits when you decide to fuck our boyfriend. I'll be sure to text _both_ of you next time to make sure the space is available."

So that's who all those texts were from before Alex had tossed his phone into his bag and got down on his knees. And Burr looks comfortable, too, like he's been standing there for long enough to actually offer advice, which is a strange thought. He would never have pegged Burr as a voyeur. John tries to take a deep breath to chase any ideas of Burr and sex away, but Alex chooses that moment to swallow around his length. John chokes, and his hips thrust minutely before he can get himself under control again. Burr just watches them in amusement.

"Fuck off," John grumbles, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Suit yourself. I only came to pick up my notes anyway."

He saunters over the where John and Alex had dropped their stuff as if he has all the time in the world. After a minute of rummaging, he emerges with a notebook that looks a lot neater than anything Alex could possibly own. Then, as if to stall for time, he thumbs through the papers in his hand.

Alex pulls off of John, ignoring his groan of frustration. "Everything there?"

"Looks like it," Burr replies. He tucks the notebook under his arm and walks back towards the opening in the bookshelves that connects their private bubble to the rest of the world. Here, he pauses. "Don't forget the paper due tomorrow morning."

"When do I ever?" Alex chirps back.

Burr nods, then trails his eyes over to John. Something pulls at his lips that makes John want to bristle, but all he says is, "Don't forget what I said," before disappearing from view.

With Burr gone, John gives into the feeling of embarrassment and covers his face with his hands, peeking out only to glare at Alex when he says, "Come on, it's only Aaron."

"Either way," John says, after pulling himself back together and tucking himself back into his pants (much to Alex's dismay), "I'd rather do this where there isn't a chance of any more people walking in on us. No matter what voyeuristic tendencies you have." That's enough to shut Alex up, and he follows behind quietly, blushing as John leads the way back to his dorm room.

Later, after Alex had finished some assignments and John had drunk—because honestly, he needed a drink after having _Aaron Burr_ walk in on them—they found themselves in a similar position from earlier, with Alex on his knees.

John is stripped this time, laying comfortably  on his bed, while Alex sets a rhythm. As John watches him, he can't help but remember Burr's words. "He likes it when you hold him there," the man had said, but John isn't sure if he could trust him. Despite sharing a boyfriend, they weren't exactly the best of friends.

Suddenly, Alex pulls off of him with a huff, glaring. "John, I swear to god if you've fallen asleep on me _again_..."

Maybe John had gotten a little too preoccupied with his thoughts, because his hand had fallen heavy, almost limp, over the back of Alex's neck, distracting the man. "Not asleep," John mumbles, lightening his grip, "just enjoying."

Alex gives him a look of suspicion, but with a tug of his hair, he hesitantly goes back to swallowing John's cock. John waits a little, enjoying the way Alex's tongue flutters against the vein that runs along the underside, before he lets his hand go heavy again. Alex doesn't pull off this time, but he does glance up briefly. John lets his mouth curl up into a slow smile, and this seems to appease Alex well enough because he goes back to the blowjob without a pause.

That's how they stay for a moment, Alex bobbing his head and trying to draw out John's pleasure while John alternates between resting his hand on Alex's head and adding pressure that pauses his boyfriend's ascent up his dick. It isn't until John feels the heat coiling at the base of his spine that he decides to test the truth of Burr's words. He tangles his hand firmly into Alex's curls and holds him down, purposely. Alex whines, the sound muffled, but he allows his mouth to go slack and holds his position.

"You like that, baby girl?" John asks, cautiously, only for Alex to respond with a groan that causes John to tighten his hold on Alex's hair.

Carefully, John holds Alex down while shifting upwards into the warm cavern of his mouth. Eventually, he starts to thrust with purpose, again, and Alex starts to moan in ways that send shivers skittering across John's skin. "Jesus," he swears, "I'm gonna—"

Alex forces himself down, all the way down the base of John's cock until his nose touches hair, and then John's coming so hard he forces himself to let go of Alex or else risk gagging him accidentally. He hasn't even come back into himself fully when he feels Alex grasping at his skin, trailing kisses up his chest and breathing like it was he, and not John, who had just come.

"Please, John," Alex begs, crawling into his lap. "Please, please, please—"

His words immediately cut off when John wraps his fingers around Alex's dick. It takes one, two strokes—and that's mostly the work of Alex thrusting between the circle of John's fingers—before Alex is cumming with a shout that John is too gone to think about covering up. They lay like that for a while, Alex collapsed over John's chest as they lazily trade kisses. When Alex gets up to grab them a towel, John thinks about the truth in Burr's words in the library. That had been the most intense orgasm Alex had had in a while.

_Now I owe him one_ , John thinks, _Damn_.

\---

Aaron realizes that maybe they should have done this in his room, or at least locked the door, when Laurens walks into Alexander's dorm to find Aaron with two knuckles deep in his boyfriend's ass.

"Oh!"

Aaron doesn't get a chance to reply because Alexander begins to whine at Aaron's stilled fingers. Aaron curls them slightly, which cuts straight through Alexander's noises, and asks, "Can I help you?"

"Oh," Laurens says again. Then, "Don't you have class?"

"I have time." Thirty minutes, to be exact; plenty of time to appease Alexander and make it to his World Governments class. "What do you need, Laurens?"

"I was going to spend time with my boyfriend, but I see he's occupied."

Aaron assumes that's the end of it and focuses back onto his boyfriend before him. Alexander, for his part, seems to have blocked out everything but the slow drag of Aaron's fingers in him. He's moving back slightly onto Aaron's hand, cock weeping onto his stomach, and moaning very softly to himself because Aaron had asked—ordered—him to be quiet. And he's doing so well, catching himself by biting down on his knuckles, even when Aaron surprises him by tapping against his prostate at random intervals. Aaron is contemplating a reward for Alexander when—

"His thighs are sensitive."

Aaron stops again, and Alexander wiggles impatiently. "I know that."

"But have you ever tried biting them when he's like this?"

Aaron looks back to see Laurens leaning casually against the door, as if he's giving advice on a presentation and not on how to best pleasure their mutual boyfriend. A spike of annoyance flairs in him, but he tampers it down and actually thinks about what Laurens suggested. Honestly, the idea hadn't occurred to him, mostly because both he and Alexander tend to be one-track minded when it comes to sex, and he's always preoccupied with other body parts when he makes it this far down his boyfriend's body.

Aaron takes the time, now, to nuzzle into Alexander's thigh, holding his legs open with his free hand. Alexander sighs and relaxes into the movement, content in the gentle sweep of Aaron's lips over his skin. Aaron continues to rain kisses onto Alexander's thighs with seemingly no plan in mind, lulling the man into a feeling of contentedness. Just as his eyes begin to shut, Aaron hooks his fingers into Alexander's prostate and bites down into the meat of his thigh.

Alexander _wails_.

For a moment, Aaron heart stops, thinking that Laurens had lied to him in order to get back at him for interrupting his blowjob in the library. His head whips around to where Laurens is standing, only to discover that the other man had snuck off while Aaron was preoccupied. Panicked, Aaron goes to remove his fingers from inside Alexander, only to have Alexander grasp his wrist.

"Don't. You. _Dare_. Stop."

Aaron hesitates, wants to ask if he's sure, if this is really okay, but his boyfriend is already roughly grinding back into his fingers, all semblance of control vanished. Aaron tries to be gentle, but if Alexander was impatient before, he is frantic now, thrusting his hips erratically to speed up Aaron's hesitant rhythm and grunting in frustration when Aaron goes back to kissing his thighs. The vein on the underside of his cock pulses angrily.

"Bite me," he begs, "bite me, goddamn it, just do it, rougher, you bastard, I need—"

And maybe Aaron is a tad bit harsher with his next bite, takes a little too much satisfaction in the deep groan that Alexander releases at the sensation.

"Watch your mouth," Aaron admonishes with a particularly inspired twist of his fingers. Alexander arches off the bed, mouthing popping open in a sharp inhale that sounds almost painful. Aaron doesn't give him a chance to come down gently before he bites down once more in the same place, sucking the reddening skin into his mouth, and suddenly, Alexander's cock is twitching and he's cumming without anyone having laid a hand on him. Aaron watches him, awed, as Alexander shakes through his orgasm, hips bucking into nothing until Aaron takes pity on him and strokes him through the aftershocks.

"C'mere," Alexander slurs when Aaron finally pulls his fingers off of him, tugging on Aaron's shoulders until the man settles beside him on the bed. He avoids Alexander's release cooling on his stomach and throws an arm around his chest, twining their legs together. Alexander lets his free hand trail over the Aaron's ass before reaching between them to cup him through his jeans.

"Let me return the favor."

Aaron misses his next class, but he has other things to focus on. Like how, exactly, he should repay Laurens.

\---

So maybe that didn't go exactly how John had planned it. For one, he hadn't expected to actually catch the men in the act, since Burr likes to keep his private life behind doors where people aren't likely to burst through, unannounced. For another, Burr taking his advice immediately, was unexpected, especially since he didn't really seem to trust John all that much. And, furthermore,, John hadn't planned on staying for as long as he did, nor had he expected to enjoy the show. If he had stayed any longer, he would have likely only succeeded in embarrassing himself.

John is still evaluating this when his last class of the day finishes. He's itching for a smoke, and maybe a change of clothes, two things he knows for certain Alex can provide. Because if he's going to let Burr and his strange actions get to him, he'll be damned if he's gonna deal with it sober. He shoots Alex a text, but doesn't wait for a reply and books it over to the dorms. He takes the steps two at a time, finds the doors unlocked—a rarity with Alex gone so often, nowadays—and pushes his way in. What he sees makes him want to cry.

Alex is present, yes, but so is Burr. Neither men notice John in the doorway, too busy with Burr riding Alex into the mattress. _There’s no way_ , John thinks. This is the second time in less than a week that John has caught them messing around in Alex's dorm, whereas Burr is always very careful about people seeing them in situations. John's past the point of disbelief and is swiftly approaching the idea that he's been played.

Before he really thinks about it, he's shutting the door quietly and leaning back against it, letting his hand rest against his slowly blooming erection. From what he can see, Alex is completely naked, hands clenched around Burr's hips hard enough to bruise, while Burr is still wearing his binder. John hasn't ever seen Alex as restrained as he is now, used to his boyfriend being wild and untamed in bed unless ordered otherwise. And even then, John has difficulties getting the man to remember commands because, damn if Alex didn't like to test his patience. He wonders what Burr threatened to make him behave, and he's disappointed to have missed the beginning.

Burr does something that John can't see but that has Alex arching off the bed with a cry. One of his hands moves as if to grasp Burr elsewhere, but with a sharp tap on the softness of his belly, Alex places his hand back in its original spot. John can feel his cock hardening at the sight and slips a hand into his pants to give himself some relief.

He bites his lips to keep his own moans to himself as he starts a rhythm to match Alex and Burr on the bed. When Alex bucks, John swirls his thumb over his tip until Burr sweet talks him back down. When Burr swivels his hips in a way that has Alex turning his head into his pillows, John twists his own hand to mimic. It's not a slow build, and John can feel his orgasm rushing at him. He loses himself in the sensations, closing his eyes and focusing on the movement of his hand, which proves to be a mistake.

"Slow down, Laurens, or you'll be finished before we've even gotten to the best part."

John jumps and opens his eyes to find Burr staring dead at him. He feels like he should be self-conscious, or at least a little embarrassed at being caught— _again_ —but Burr is watching him with barely contained desire, even as Alex writhes beneath him on the sheets. Still, discomfort prickles at him as both men stare him down across the room. Burr, yet again, breaks the silence.

"Would you like to join us?"

Somewhere in hell, the devil, himself, must be shivering because John could have sworn that Burr just asked him to join their tryst. Before this moment, John was 75% certain that Burr didn't even like him, was simply tolerating his presence for Alex's sake. Now, the theme song to _The Twilight Zone_ is playing in his head.

"How?" he asks, dumbly, trying to get his brain to reboot and stop letting his dick control things.

But fuck if Burr's responding smile doesn't send a rush of arousal through John's body, forcing him to squeeze the base of his cock unless he really does want to miss out on this next part. And double fuck if John doesn't want to see where this is going.

"Aaron!" Alex whines when Burr climbs out of his lap, but Burr only shushes him and rearranges their bodies so that their heads lay at the foot of the mattress, Alex's hanging just over the edge. John creeps closer, doesn't realize he's doing it until suddenly his hands are on Burr's shoulders.

"Burr," he says, feeling like he's in some sort of dream starring things he never knew he wanted, "maybe you should take your binder off, too?"

"Maybe you should learn to use my first name if you're going to participate."

It's a sharp reply made softer by the teasing glint in Burr's eyes as he casually shrugs out of his binder with a relieved sigh and climbs back onto Alex's lap. Alex's hands immediately find Burr's hips again when Burr steadies his cock and slowly sinks down. John feels their resulting moans vibrating over his skin, along with a persistent rush of heat that doesn't entirely abate. He still isn't sure how he's supposed to join in when the bed space is clearly taken and the two men seem to be functioning just fine on their own. It isn't until Burr taps Alex's lips with his fingers and Alex, in response, drops his head off the edge of the bed and lets his lips fall open, that John understands where he fits in. _Aaron Burr and his ideas_ , he thinks, _will be the death of me_.

John undoes his pants, pulls out his cock, and steps forward just close enough that the tip is within Alex's reach. And his boyfriend doesn't disappoint; Alex flicks out his tongue to lap at the head, licking at the beads of precum that had gathered on it, and tonguing at the slit with skill enough to make John's knees weak. The moan that he releases grows from his chest, and Alex groans in reply.

"Need help there, _John_?" Burr asks breathily. There's the slightest hint of strain in his voice, and he's riding Alex just a tad bit faster than he had earlier. "I would have thought that you'd know what to do at this point."

John's grin is feral. "Worry about yourself, _Aaron_."

He guides his hips forward, firmly, watching Alex take more and more of him into his eager mouth. By the time John hits the back of his throat, Aaron is breathing heavily and Alex is whimpering around his cock.

"Greedy little thing, aren't you?"

Alex whines, the vibrations traveling from his throat and up John's cock, lighting his nerves on fire. John sets a lazy pace, letting himself enjoy the way Alex's throat closes around him and the little noises Alex makes when he can't beg with words. In fact, the room is remarkably quiet, with Alex's mouth being used and Aaron being seemingly on the quieter end of things when turned on. John studies him through half-lidded eyes, hyper aware of how much fuller Aaron's lips look—from Alex's teeth? From his own?—and how a light sheen of sweat is breaking out over his dark skin.

But Aaron is watching John, too, and each roll of his hips seems to bring him deeper into John's space until he is tracing the seam of Alex's lips with his fingertips where they are sealed around John's cock, brushing against him every time John pulls out and thrusts back in. The soft touch drags John closer to the edge, but nothing can prepare him for when Aaron wiggles two fingers into Alex's mouth beside him. John gasps and braces his arm on the wall as he feels the soft suction that Alex has created pressing him against Aaron's fingers. Only when he pulls them out can John get a rhythm going again, but he knows that he's past the point of no return, now.

Aaron, himself, is single-minded as he uses his wet fingers to stroke his clit. His movements are punishing, bouncing on Alex's cock in a way that has Alex gasping around him, half-formed words being fucked out of him as John chases his own orgasm. Sweat pulls onto Aaron's collarbones, and John doesn't know what possesses him to do it, but he's leaning forward to lick it off. Aaron keens and bucks, almost dislodging both John and himself, but John places a hand on the back of his neck and steadies him again, mouth firmly keeping its place. A few more nips is all it takes to send Aaron over the edge.

It's a beautiful scene, watching Aaron orgasm. He goes completely silent except for the breaths that sound like they're being forced out of him, little gasps that shake his whole frame. John can feel them against his teeth when he nips at Aaron's throat, and he backs away just in time to see the unrestrained pleasure that colors Aaron's expression. He's still grinding down onto Alex, but John can't tell for how long until overstimulation kicks in. John speeds up his own hips in response, but it turns out, he doesn't have to worry.

While riding off the aftershocks of his pleasure, Aaron places his hand on Alex's neck tenderly, not as if he's touching Alex but... as if he's stroking John through Alex's throat. And that is what sets John off.

His vision whites out as his hips stutter in their rhythm, but Alex continues to suck on him greedily until the little sparks of pleasure tingling down his spine turn into discomfort. With a hiss, John takes an unsteady step back, releasing himself from Alex's mouth, and collapses to the side, onto the floor. He hears the exact moment that Alex cums, because, in direct contrast to Aaron, he gets progressively louder until Aaron silences him with a kiss. Something about the image, a blissed-out Aaron kissing Alex as he orgasms, sends a trail of desire skittering down John's spine, but he's too tired to pursue it. Maybe in round two. If there is a round two.

For a minute, there's nothing but the sounds of heavy breathing as the three of them settle back down.

Then, "You should join us up here."

John turns to see both Alex and Aaron watching him, Alex with a pleading look on his face and Aaron's face, unreadable. He's not sure which one of them had spoken.

"Dorm beds don't have lots of room."

"We'll make room," Alex proclaims.

John looks to Aaron to maybe talk some sense into their boyfriend, but Aaron simply watches him, one eyebrow raised as if daring John to talk his way out of this. The bite mark on his neck is starting to darken into a beautiful purple. So John sheds the rest of his clothes, and with a little bit of maneuvering, cleaning up their mess, and some rearranging of limbs, John finds himself on the bed, Alex on his right side and Aaron sprawled over both of them. In a few hours, Alex will jerk awake and accidentally knee Aaron in the side, and John will wake from the commotion to find that his right arm and leg have fallen asleep. But for now, none of them can think of any place they'd rather be.


End file.
